Past, Present, and Future
by themaskedmeeper
Summary: Harry and his twin Holly are sent back in time by Vodermorts followers. Unfortunatley Lily falls for her son and James for his daughter. If they Lily and James don't fall in love Harry and Holly will disappear. I can't write summaries! Please just read an
1. The beginning

A/N: I was watching BACK TO THE FUTURE last night and thought up this cute story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters they all belong to JK Rowling so don't you point that finger at me -fetal position and thumb sucking- Sharp pointy objects, sharp pointy objects! However Holly Potter is mine, mine, MINE.-evil laugh-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
Harry shifted in his sleep and mumbled. His black hair was tousled and messy just like always but no one could see his eyes. The twin green orbs like pure emeralds since he was asleep. Only a thin lightening-shaped scar was clearly visible, letting us all know that this boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
A dark shape shifted and a voice said  
  
"Ah Harry Potter, I couldn't kill you so maybe this will work. I'll leave it here on the nightstand and you'll never be able to resist it. Goodbye Harry Potter, goodbye!" Then the figure was gone and nothing more happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry's scar burned causing him to sit upright panting slightly. His twin was curled up in the sheets next to him as he shook her slightly. Matching green orbs met his and an identical scar smiled back at him. Holly and Harry Potter, the twins who lived.  
  
Harry stretched and hugged his twin feeling her snuggle against him and sigh. She obviously wanted to sleep more but, he had questions to ask her.  
  
"Holly," he mumbled looking at his twin with adoration. "Holly," he repeated, she answered with a sigh. "Holly did your scar burn." Harry set the palm of his hand against her scar and her eyes flick open again.  
  
"Burn? Scar?" she mumbles nodding at Harry and yawning. Harry smiled and reached for his contacts, finally able to see his twin and grinned.  
  
Harry had gotten contacts for quidditch. It was hard enough to find the snitch in the rain without the added effect of water running down his glasses. Holly stretched and rubbed her eyes. Harry smiled. His twin Holly was 25 minutes younger than him and almost didn't survive. Harry always felt that he should protect this sister and make her happy.  
  
They both got up and looked about the room they shared. Sitting on the nightstand next to Harry was a small vial filled with swirling purple liquid vapor. Harry frowned, he hadn't put that there and from the bewildered look on Holly's face she hadn't either. Harry reached for the bottle and immediately pulled his hand away when he felt his scar burn.  
  
He yelped in pain and confusion looking at Holly. She was sitting on the bed and holding her scar Harry pulled her hand away and saw it had opened and blood was trickling down her face from the lightening bolt etched on her forehead. Holly bit her lip and pointed at Harry's scar.  
  
"H-Harry, you're bleeding!" Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it over the cut on his forehead and then over his sisters. He nodded  
  
"You were to Holly, but don't worry. We're okay now!" He pulled his twin into a hug and sighed. Whatever was in that vial was bad, but Harry couldn't make it leave his mind.  
  
"Are you to still asleep?" came the shrill voice from downstairs. Aunt Petunia. Holly shivered and Harry grimaced.  
  
"No we're up." Harry replied knowing he would by hit for not going downstairs to answer but not caring. He wouldn't leave his sister alone with that vial.  
  
Hurriedly they got dressed and ran down the stairs narrowly avoiding a collision with their hippopotamus cousin Dudley. Holly entered the kitchen but a large hand stopped Harry from following her. Uncle Vernon pulled Harry towards him and looked at him with and evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You boy, you were cheeky and rude to your Aunt this morning?" He growled the question daring Harry to reply.  
  
"No sir I just. . ." Harry never got to finish. Uncle Vernon took out a leather strap and began to beat the boy with it.  
  
"We give you food, clothes, Dudley's second bedroom, and let you and you twin go to that school of poppycock and this is how you behave?" Uncle Vernon had lost it. He was about to hit Harry again when a hand reached out and grabbed the strap.  
  
"Stop it father," Dudley said, staring not at Harry but at Holly who was crying and shaking. Dudley had a soft spot for Holly. He had always considered her as an actual relative. Uncle Vernon looked at his son before he put the strap away Harry collapsed onto the rug and Holly ran forward helping him into the kitchen she sat him down into a chair and did his morning chores for him. Harry looked at his twin gratefully, managing a weak smile. Holly nodded and set the table.  
  
The Dursley's sat down to breakfast and made light chatter while Harry and Holly telepathically communicated. It was something that they had always been able to do. This was one of the reasons why a scar had shown up on Holly's forehead when Voldermort had only tried to kill Harry.  
  
Some day we'll get away from here and live near Hogwarts. Harry thought and his sister nodded in agreement. A place where we can be left alone and Voldermort won't try to hurt us or find us. This time Holly entered his mind  
  
That place can't be reached until we're out of Hogwarts, remember? Dumbledore said that we had to stay here at least once a year so that our mother's love could continue protecting us. Holly had always been the more rational twin, keeping Harry on firm ground, instead of floating in the sky.  
  
Oh yeah, Harry noted glumly but then perked up, but that is only two more years! We're on our Fifth year now and there are only seven years at Hogwarts. Then we can move into Diagon Alley. Holly giggled at her twin and swatted his arm playfully before returning to the small grapefruit that they had been consuming.  
  
Dudley was still on his diet having not lost enough weight to satisfy Aunt Petunia so the family was feasting on grapefruit and cottage cheese. Harry and Holly finished their meal and started clearing the dishes that were empty. They piled them into the sink and turned on the water. Harry began scrubbing the dishes as Holly dried and put them away and for a while Harry forgot about the cuts on his back that Uncle Vernon had made, or the potion up in their room. He was having fun with his sister.  
  
Once all the dished had been dried Harry and Holly walked back up to their room conversing about the year as if they had hardly ever seen each other. Upon opening the door a strong blast of ice cold wind swept through the room. Harry walked over to the window to close it but it was latched tightly. He shrugged and looked at the potion. Holly walked up beside him and looked at it also.  
  
"Wasn't it purple before?" said Holly looking at the white liquid. Harry nodded and picked up the vial "Harry what are you doing?" panic was evident in Holly's voice as she watched her brother.  
  
"It's okay, nothing happened!" Holly looked uncertain! "Come on Holly let's drink it!"  
  
Holly looked at her twin like he was crazy! "Drink it? You want to drink it Harry? This is the kind of thinking that always gets you into trouble!" Harry looked at her mischievously.  
  
"Are you chicken?" He asked provoking the girl,  
  
"No and you know it! Fine I'll drink some if you will!" Harry nodded and picked up two glasses that had magically appeared and pour the white liquid into both. It evened out immediately and the twins each picked up a glass. They sat down on Harry's trunk, which was packed since the next day was September 1st. The each counted to three held hands and gulped.  
  
A/N: This is my second story and so far I think it's my best work! Please Review or else -pulls out wand and snarls a spell- just kidding -wand disappears with a pop- Please Review!!!! ^-^ 


	2. The Unknown Truth

A/N: Hi again! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! I feel like singing lalalalalalalalalaaa! I love my story please R + R. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything *cowering behind garbage can as dog growls* okay so they all belong to JK Rowling. Except Holly, she is my own creation. *Mad scientist laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- The Unknown Truth  
  
At first nothing happened and the twins stared at each other in disappointment. Then suddenly they felt their stomachs heave and were yanked into another world. Colors blurred by them faster than the speed of light and the twins felt sick. Holly was pressed against Harry with her eyes squeezed shut while Harry had his eyes wide open staring at the world flashing by. Dizziness eventually overcame the twins and they blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was surprised when he awoke in the Hogwarts hospital wing. His sister lay in the bed next to him her face unusually pale. They were both wearing the muggle clothes that they had had on when they drank the potion. An old witch was bustling about them talking to herself. She suddenly noticed Harry sitting up in bed.  
  
"Awake are we now James?" she had a slight Scottish accent and frizzy red hair. This was definitely not Madam Pomfrey! Harry wondered who she was and why she had called him James. He stretched and blinked. Good thing he had used wizard contacts or they wouldn't be in anymore. Harry's head was pounding and he could hear a ringing in his ears.  
  
The witch bustled over and made him drink a potion that tasted a lot like pepperup potion that Madam Pomfrey used. Harry coughed and looked around the room. Yep this was definitely Hogwarts.  
  
"Not even first day and already in the hospital wing." the witch raved while moving around beds to check on Holly. She was still unconscious and Harry promised himself that if anything happened to her he would never eat or sleep again. She shifted slightly and groaned causing Harry to jump from his bed and rush to her side. The witch turned to him and glared.  
  
"That your new girlfriend James?" the witch looked at the girl lying on the bed and then back at Harry. He colored slightly and coughed.  
  
"No maim! She's my sister and my name isn't James its Harry!" The witch raised an eyebrow in reply and seemed to look right through him.  
  
"Well you do look an awful lot alike. Even have the same scar!" she looked down at the girl again and then back at Harry. "You sure you're not James Potter?" Harry suddenly understood. He was in Hogwarts when his father was he had traveled back in time. That was why this witch wasn't Madam Pomfrey and, that was why she kept calling him James.  
  
"Well you best see the Headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore." He'll know what to do with you!" Holly's eyes opened and she stared at her twin. The witch glanced at them "Will you need help getting there? The password is lemon drop!" Harry shook his head and picked up his sister and headed towards the headmaster's gargoyle.  
  
Holly nestled into Harry and began to ask him questions,  
  
"Harry, why are we here what did the potion do?" Harry put a finger to her lips and answered,  
  
"The potion, I think, sent us back in time to when our parents were in school here but I'm not sure!" Harry nearly tripped as he spoke these last words, making his sister flinch.  
  
"Harry, I can walk myself! Put me down," Harry obliged and set the girl on the ground so she was walking beside him. The two talked in hushed voices, trying to remember the path to the Headmaster's office. With out looking where they were going, the two walked straight into a tall man.  
  
Harry looked up into the half-moon spectacles of Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and started to say something like,  
  
"Hi Prof. I'm not James Potter if you were wondering," but Dumbledore never let him.  
  
"I have a feeling that you are not James Potter! Is that your sister?" Harry nodded meekly and Holly stepped forward,  
  
"We are James Potter's children we were sent back in time by some potion and were wondering if you could help us? Harry glared at his sister and tried not to look at Dumbledore who was silently laughing.  
  
"It's okay Harry." Harry looked up immediately gazing in awe at the Professor.  
  
"H-h-how did you know my name?" he mumbled, eyes wide in shock and surprise.  
  
"Oh I don't" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling! "James just talks about how he will name any son of his Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore winked and Harry grinned sheepishly. "And this is Holly?" he asked after consulting with Harry. Holly grinned and nodded her head at the younger version of their headmaster. "Well you are welcome to stay of course, but one of you shall have to be in Slytherin since there are only so many beds in the houses.  
  
Holly bit her lip for a moment, "Harry you go to Gryffindor! I'll be in Slytherin as long as this lasts! Maybe I can stop some house rivalry" Harry shook his head. "  
  
That is not happening you are my sister and are going to stay safe in Gryffindor." He looked at Dumbledore. We don't have our stuff with us and we were both in Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, your courage goes a long way with me and I assure you everything was taken care of!" Dumbledore put a hand to each twin's scar and closed his eyes. "May you find strength and knowledge until you can return to your own time." With that he was gone.  
  
"We better head down to our common rooms and meet the people in our houses." He said to Holly not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Harry thank you for doing this for letting me stay comfortable" she whispered in his ear before kissing him gently on the cheek and rushing away.  
  
'My baby sister is growing up and I can't stop it' Harry thought and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The common room was slightly empty as Harry spoke a password he didn't know he knew and stepped through the arch. The Slytherins had high-backed armchairs covered in green velvet and silver embroidery. He gazed around him and noticed the green and silver over everything. Harry shrugged to himself. 'Got to get used to it,' he thought and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. There were six four-poster beds with green chins coverlets. Harry saw that the bed towards the end of the row had unpacked trunk on the bed. He saw the initials HJP and walked forward. It was his all right. He could see the burn mark from where his sister had dropped her wand during a light spell, before he could put it out the wand had charred a piece of the trunk and turned the brown leather charcoal black.  
  
After changing into his school uniform, Harry sat on his bed. The badge on the robes had been changed to the Slytherin serpent on a green background. Three other boys walked in as Harry sat contemplating things about this time and year. Two of them he recognized immediately but the third he couldn't get a grasp on. The boys were all about 15 give or take a little bit of time.  
  
"So, Black," said the unfamiliar boy, "What have you been up to today?" Harry blinked that was Sirius Black as a 15-year-old boy. But Sirius had been in Gryffindor, right?  
  
"Nothing much, Malfoy and I went to the quidditch pitch. Heard that there is a new girl about, named Holly or something. Guys say she's a beauty." The younger version of Harry's godfather replied simply.  
  
"So Luscius, you seen this girl yet? Maybe I could get her to go out with me? Gryffindor, Right?" The unknown boy asked of the younger version of Malfoy's father. Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Yeah I saw her! She was talking to Evans and they seem to have hit it off right away!" The boy chuckled  
  
Harry couldn't take this any longer.  
  
"If you all know what's good for her you'll stay away from her!" Harry said looking straight into the eyes of his father.  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger, Just wait for the rescue plane. While you're at it maybe, just maybe you could review me? Please? I knew communication was possible!  
  
-Haidvogel 


	3. Falling in with Fate

A/N: hi I can't wait to get home and upload this into my data base!!! I hope you've read chpts 1 and 2 or nothing will be understood!!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: *stranded on an unknown island in the Atlantic* Help? Help? I promise that all the HP characters belong to JK Rowling just please save me! *boat comes up on beach* However, *get into boat with rescuers* Holly Potter is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
The two boys stood in complete silence before Sirius spoke,  
  
"Hey Potter look he's the spitting image of you only with LE's eyes!"  
  
"Shut up, Black!" James replied coolly and kept staring at Harry. "What's your name?"  
  
Harry stood for a moment thinking fast. "Harry James Pott-Parker"  
  
"Look Potter his middle name matches your first name!" Malfoy piped up. Harry didn't dare tell anyone that he had been named for this boy in front of him.  
  
"So you don't want me to date this girl, Holly her name is, because." the boy trailed off raising an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Because she's my twin sister and almost didn't survive. I love her and am going to protect her from people with bad intentions." (And from her father) Harry thought! Making his eyes go blank as the other boy stared into him trying to read his thoughts through Harry's eyes.  
  
"Look here Parker, Can we all call you Potter and you and I can also be like twins. Potter twins!" Harry nodded meekly, not daring to say that the Potter twins already were at Hogwarts just that one was Holly not James. "Right then Potter old chap; let's go down to the great hall for dinner!" Harry nodded again and the boys left the common room making idle chatter.  
  
Harry hung back a little bit. He had always thought that his dad had been in Gryffindor. How wrong he was, but why hadn't anyone else told Harry that James was a Slytherin? Harry hoped that his sister was alright!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly liked the girl, he brown hair was neatly tucked behind her ear, green eyes flashed when ever she heard the name Potter. Holly had quickly thought up a name for herself. She was still Holly Lily but no longer Potter. Holly was now Holly Lily Parker. The girl's name was Lill Evans and she had a big crush on school heartthrob James Potter. When Holly had been told that, she almost fell over, her dad, school heartthrob? Holly shrugged.  
  
She and Lill were walking towards the great hall when Lill stopped in her tracks making Holly fall forward.  
  
"What if we called you potter and pretended that you were a potter twin? That would make everyone laugh!" Lill was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Holly had no idea why everyone would laugh if she were named Potter, which she was. She nodded not really understanding the other girl's logic but resigned to do her bidding.  
  
She entered the great hall at the same time as her twin and shot him a look he glanced back and his eyes said, I need to talk to you now! Holly excused herself from Lill and walked over to her brother who also excused himself from the three boys. The entire school was staring at the two including Lill and James.  
  
Harry dragged his sister to the side of the room silently entering her head as they walked,  
  
'James wasn't in Gryffindor Harry, I couldn't find him!' her voice was like a sweet song played in one's mind,  
  
'I know' Harry replied, looking anywhere but at James. 'That's because he's in Slytherin.' Holly gasped at fell but Harry's strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. Lill came rushing over to them. She smiled at Harry then turned towards Holly,  
  
"Are you coming or should I save you a seat?"  
  
"Save me a seat, I'll be there in a minute!" she paused 'What else is wrong Harry?'  
  
'Dad wants to date you!' this time Holly did fall Harry unable to catch her. She hit the ground and tears formed in her eyes slowly sliding down her cheeks. Harry rubbed her back and told her that she had survived worse falls before and that she shouldn't cry.  
  
"That's not it Harry!" Holly said out loud causing everyone to look at them, "If we change the past we might disappear!" Tears kept rolling down her cheeks and Harry scooped her up into his arms and said to her!  
  
"Nothing is going to change baby sis, we'll be fine!" her only answer was a mile but that was enough for Harry.  
  
A low mutter began in the room, not from Holly's words but from the kindness of the Slytherin. His public displays of affection toward his sister made the room nervous. Was a world war three going to break out because of these two teenagers? Dumbledore silenced everyone with a wave of his hand. Food appeared on the tables and teachers began passing out schedules. When his schedule arrived, Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What are your classes?" Harry asked his sister, ignoring the surprised glances form the other Gryffindors.  
  
"I have Potions, Transfig, Astronomy, Arithmancy, charms, free." Holly relied making room for her twin on the bench. Harry sat between Lill Evans and his twin. He nodded at the girl and resumed his conversation with his sister.  
  
'Oh my gosh' thought Lill Evans, 'he is so hot and polite for a Slytherin! I wonder what he thinks of me.' Lill looked at the boy who was leaning in to kiss his sister on the cheek. 'Oh and he's affectionate!' Lill couldn't stop staring at the twins with a warm feeling in her heart. She actually liked a Slytherin.  
  
Harry helped his twin up and they walked from the hall together still chatting about unknown people.  
  
'He should be in Gryffindor!' Lill thought and pushed it away not wanting to find a reason to like a Slytherin even if he was hot. Lill couldn't take it any more. She got up and followed the two out of the room, almost colliding with James Potter on the way out.  
  
"Watch it Potter! Maybe you should look where you're going!" She sneered at the handsome Slytherin.  
  
"What are you doing following the Potter twins anyway?" James chuckled at her expression!  
  
"You mean the Parker twins right?" Lill didn't even bother trying to comprehend the amusement in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Well in this world they look so much like me that we've taken to calling them the Potter twins! Got a problem Evans?" The Slytherin stared at her and raised his eyebrows, causing the girl to sneer back.  
  
"No I don't, only they are much nicer than you will ever be!" Lill said and stormed after the two while James contemplated her answer. Sometimes the Slytherins were slow on the uptake!  
  
Harry and Holly headed towards the dungeons. Harry didn't even notice that he was being followed until holly shouted a greeting.  
  
"Hey Lill, do you have Potions now also?" The girl nodded shyly and smiled at Harry, he returned the smile, determined not to be like the Slytherins.  
  
"Hi Holly, Hi Harry," The girl was blushing furiously, "You don't seem like the other Slytherins at all, you seem nicer and calmer!" this time it was Harry's turn to blush. Holly looked from back and forth between the two giving herself a knowing smile.  
  
Harry stood there looking at this girl. There was something familiar about her eyes but Harry couldn't figure out where he had seen them. They were a deep green and they seemed full of an unreadable emotion. Harry looked at Holly for a moment and she shrugged, giving him a nod and sauntering off. Harry looked back at the girl and she smiled at him again. Unable to control herself Lill Evans leaned down and kissed the Potter twin full on the lips. Harry tensed up and felt dizzy. Lill broke away and looked at the floor.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled and Harry just stared at the floor before whispering something like 'that's alright!' Lill fled towards the Gryffindor common room and Harry turned back towards the dungeon. Harry was just about to enter the class room when a sudden thought hit him. He knew where he had seen those eyes before. They belonged to a woman holding a pair of twins with identical features, standing next to a man that he had received from Sirius Black in fourth year. That girl was his mother.  
  
A/N: I know that that went a little fast but I'm losing my inspiration in this story. Please review me anyway and maybe I can think up something interesting to write! ^-^  
  
-Haidvogel 


	4. In the Shadows

A/N: Sorry it took so long to Update. Lol I was kinda busy with skool and all! Well here's chapter 4, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: For full details see chapter 1  
  
Harry slipped into a seat that James had saved for him and stared at the tall professor in front of him. What surprised Harry the most wasn't the height of the teacher. It was the fact that she was female. Holly was sitting next to Lill. They were talking about something that Harry couldn't quite make out. He stared at them. She couldn't possibly be his mother and if she was then she had only thought that he was James. Right? Harry told himself that this was the answer and pushed the thought from his mind as the teacher started to talk.  
  
The words droned on through Harry's head pounding letters into every free space in his brain. Harry dulled out the teacher's voice, trying to think of a way for him and Holly to get home safely. Harry began absentmindedly taking down notes, which was lucky for him. He was thinking about a movie that he had seen at the Dursley's once when they were out. There had been a boy who had traveled back in time to escape a gang of bad people. His mother fell in love with him and he began to disappear. Harry wondered if this was like the movie. He glanced at Holly and she met his gaze. Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Yes mister."  
  
"Potter." Said Harry "May I ask leave to visit the restroom?"  
  
The witch nodded, and Harry pushed back from the table. He left the dungeons and crouched by the wall. He held his breath and slowly counted backwards from ten trying to calm down. What if he and Holly disappeared? As Harry reached three in his mind, Holly rounded the corner. She kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Holly looked concerned her head tilted to one side and her hair tucked behind her ear. Harry shook his head and gulped as Holly tried to look through him. Harry made his mind blank. She pulled back confused by her twin's coldness towards her. He had wounded her and she was not likely to forgive him easily.  
  
Holly stared at Harry icily before standing up again. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by more and more. Holly stood crying freely in front of a very shocked Harry.  
  
"Holly, don't cry I didn't mean to pull away." Harry shakily got to his feet and hugged his twin. "Shh, calm down. We're ok. We'll get home! I promise!" Holly buried her head in Harry's shoulder and kept crying.  
  
"What's wrong with us Harry? Why were we sent here? What did we do wrong?" Harry rocked her back and forth,  
  
"Nothing baby sis! It was just a mistake. We'll be fine." Harry never spoke the awful suspicion that was growing inside of him. Some one wants us dead! Harry just hugged Holly again before the staggered their entrance back into the dungeon.  
  
Lill looked at Harry. She liked his name, it was the name of a hero and it had a special ring to it. Lill hadn't really been paying attention to the class lesson at all. She looked at Harry again, this time their eyes met and she smiled. He smiled back and scratched his neck. Lill blushed and turned towards her cauldron. When she looked again, Harry had diverted his eyes. Lill felt a strange connection to this boy. His twin was her best friend and he was very handsome.  
  
The bell rang and the class quietly gathered their stuff, heading for the door. Lill hung back wanting to talk to the Slytherin who had stayed where he was, motioning for James to go ahead. Lill glared a hole through James' head before placing each book in her bag. The dungeon was empty of all the students and Holly was already gone. Glancing around to make sure no one noticed her, she walked over to Harry. He was scribbling down the homework assignment, in a messy scrawl that was barley legible. Lill gulped. She was about to make a run for it when Harry looked up.  
  
Lill flushed and spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry about that kiss this morning it just fit the occasion!" she mumbled before turning on her heels and moving from the dungeons in a great hurry.  
  
Harry stared after her unsure what to do. He wanted to do some reading on time travel during next period. Piling his stuff into a dignified heap, he left the dungeon also. Harry ran around corner after corner making his way to the library. As he passed through the trophy room, he saw a couple. They were standing and talking in the shadows. Harry didn't have a clue who they were until he heard the boy's voice.  
  
A/N: Cliff Hanger again!!!!!!!!!!! Lol !!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well. U can probably guess who the couple is right? Well review pleeze! I know this chapter was pretty bad! 


	5. Disappearing

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I started a new story and got the flu. I'll try to keep writing this but the words won't flow! I think I have writers block. Arg! I'll try to write this chapter as best I can and hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
"You are so beautiful!" said the voice of James Potter.  
  
Harry slowed down enough to hear the conversation. Sweat poured down his forehead and he wiped it away. Then the girl spoke.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Harry's heart froze. The girl was his sister.  
  
"Yes I do!" James answered.  
  
Harry heard his sister sigh and couldn't take the hurt any longer. He stepped up to the couple. Harry's emerald orbs sparkled with anger.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Harry growled out making the other boy turn around fast.  
  
Holly's eyes widened as she stared at her twin. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered 'lumos'. Holly fell back with a small squeak as the boy in front of her was illuminated. He looked like Harry and they were the same age.  
  
"What Harry?" James asked icily.  
  
"I said, 'leave her alone' James" Harry said again.  
  
Holly scotched away from her father and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was her father? Holly didn't believe that it was true. She found the common room and rushed past the fat lady and into the common room. Holly threw herself at an armchair, crying, she collapsed into a heap. She and Harry were doomed.  
  
Harry stared at his father with hate. James stared back at him with an evil smile dancing across his lips.  
  
"Sticking up for your sister eh?" James sneered. Harry nodded. "Well you ruined my chances and therefore I'll ruin you!" threat dripped from his mouth and Harry swallowed hard. "I don't like not getting my way and you certainly took away my prize this time, but it won't happen again!"  
  
James backed Harry into a corner, glaring at his son with loathing. James raised his wand as Harry spoke.  
  
"I didn't ruin your chances, if she had known who you were, you wouldn't have stood a chance."  
  
James was hurt by this insult.  
  
"W-what do you m-mean?" he asked, his resolve breaking and tears threatening his eyes.  
  
"I mean that you're such a playboy that if Holly had known who you were she wouldn't have wasted breath on you at all!" Harry spat not caring about the boy's feelings.  
  
A tear slid down James's cheek then another and another. He cried out right.  
  
"I don't just want to bed her," He sniveled, "I think I love her!"  
  
Harry just laughed. What did James know about love? "You don't love her, you don't even know her!" Harry walked away, ignoring the sobs coming from the shadows.  
  
He picked up his bag from where he had left it and wandered towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lill Evans found Holly asleep in front of the fire. She magiced a blanket over the form and sat down too. Lill thought she loved Harry Parker, Holly's twin. He was brave, kind, handsome, and smart. She sighed. What chance did a lowly Gryffindor stand with the hottest Slytherin boy in the year, especially when he was so unlike a Slytherin. Thinking these thoughts Lill fell asleep near her friend and dreamed of her chance with the boy.  
  
Holly opened her eyes. The fire had died and the room had turned cold. Someone had placed a blanket over her while she was asleep. Holly reached up to rub her eyes and encountered a shock. Her hands were see-through. She screamed and telepathed Harry.  
  
'I'm see-through Harry, what do I do?" her voice resounded in her head never reaching the receiver. She looked again at her hands and gulped what was happening. Something clicked into place. If her parents didn't marry and have kids then she and Harry wouldn't exist. Holly began to panic.  
  
Noticing her friend Lill asleep at the foot of her chair she shook the girl awake.  
  
"Lill, what is your real name? Is it. . ." she gulped "Is you name Lily Evans?"  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short! Oh and by the way, lik the cliff hanger? **hehehehehe** I thought so! Why don't you review so that I can write more. I want at least 5 reviews b4 the next chapter comes around. Thanks  
  
~Lona 


End file.
